


Bar

by HelloPumpkin



Series: 17 minutes verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bar, Castiel is a cutie, Dean Saves The Day, I still suck at titles, M/M, Social Anxiety, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloPumpkin/pseuds/HelloPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: you saved me from a creepy guy at the bar au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar

**Author's Note:**

> this was written under 17 minutes, for some challenge, so excuse me if there's any typo and stuff :)

 

Why had he agreed on going out in the first place? That was the question Castiel kept asking himself since Gabriel had convinced him to go for a drink. He was Castiel Novak, he did not do drinks. Not in bars, with strangers around and noise and unhygienic bowls of peanuts and- well, you get the idea. But he had thought that maybe things would be great this time, maybe he would be able to do something others seem to enjoy for once.

Oh who was he kidding?

Gabe had disappeared God knows where not five minutes after they had ordered their beers at the counter. At first, Castiel had tried to play it cool, had drank a few sips from his pint and tried to focus on the bottle behind the barman, but that wasn’t a success. He hated beer, he decided, and there weren’t enough bottles to keep him busy until Gabe came back.

“Hey, alone stranger?” someone next to him said with a strong French accent. Cas felt a shiver going down his spine and awkwardly turned his head to see who had talked to him.

The man was in his thirties and the smile he gave Cas looked more as if he was about to eat him alive.

“I’m sorry but I-I” _Dammit_. He hated himself for not being able to make the man go. His knuckles were white from gripping his pint and he had lost all ability to speak. The man –who introduced himself as Balthazar- talked a bit more and tried to run his hand down his arm and Castiel was feeling seriously bad when he heard someone talk behind him.

“Oh my god, is that you? I can’t believe it!” the man grabbed Castiel’s shoulder to bring him into a hug and whispered in his ear: “That douchebag thinks he knows everything, want to get out of here?”

Castiel couldn’t much else but nod furiously and his saviour turned to face Balthazar.

“Well I’m sorry man but I’m stealing Blue Eyes here for tonight, find yourself another one to scare.”

Cas felt himself dragged to the exit and as soon as they were out, he burst into a laughter. The stranger looked at him funny.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Jesus Christ, you just saved my life!”

The stranger went into a full body laugh before answering.

“Usually, people call me Dean.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment and you can reblog it on [tumblr](http://unicornsandpies.tumblr.com/post/111986129069/17-minutes-verse-based-on-the-prompt-yousaved-me)!! xxx


End file.
